Imaginación
by Luka-sama
Summary: En un mundo alterno donde Marinette no fue al colegio Françoise Dupont, por ir a una academia especial de artes, no pudo enamorarse de Adrien debido a que nunca lo conocio. Pero aun así el destino de Ladybug siempre esta atado al de Chat Noir, lo cual no es la diferencia en este mundo. Sus destinos estan entrelazados, aunque para ellos solo sea una imaginación.


_Sigue mi adicción a Ladybug, pero es que no puedo superarlo y por eso agradezco a mi amiga Eva que me entiende y comprende, que también está obsesionada y por eso tengo alguien con quien hablar del tema XD_

 _My lady, vas a notar un personaje bastante curioso en este capítulo._

 _En fin Miraculous Ladybug no me pertenece._

 **Imaginación**

El sonido del reloj la estaba entreteniendo, ver la manecilla moviéndose una y otra vez, le hacían pensar en cuanto deseaba salir corriendo de clases. A su lado escucho la risa de una de sus amigas, que aparentemente si encontraba bastante entretenido la historia de la época antigua con el arte, algo que ella encontraba sumamente aburrido.

Cuando logro entrar con una beca a la escuela de arte, había pensado que sus sueños estaban a un solo paso. Una escuela totalmente diseñada para sacar el lado artístico de sus estudiantes, era lo que toda joven diseñadora amateur esperaba para navidad. En general todo era bastante hermoso, las clases si bien era pesada en ocasiones tenían lo que ella amaba.

La moda, el arte, libertad.

Pero esa clase de historia de la cultura.

Era la mismísima tortura en sus venas. Ella no le interesaba bien que paso en la época romana, solo le gustaba su estilo que portaban. Pero aun así tendría que llevar esa materia y aprenderse las fechas para un ridículo examen que no le ayudaría en nada en la vida.

El timbre hizo que alzara el rostro emocionado.

-Marinette se ve muy feliz-hablo una voz a su lado.

Con el cabello castaño por sus hombros, unos anteojos a la moda, y ojos claros. Estaba su compañera de clase Lyanna. La joven tenía unos pantalones algo ajustados con tenis deportivas, junto una sudadera de color vino con un diseño en ella con un juego de palabras. Si bien ella estaba en la academia, ella deseaba irse por la parte de diseño gráfico y animación, muy diferente a ella que esperaba ser diseñadora de modas.

No es como si fuera su mejor amiga, pero era debido a que no se veían mucho fuera de clases. Lyanna realmente le parecía una buena persona, gracias a ella los últimos cuatro meses desde su ingreso tardío, habían sido mejores.

Ambas se despidieron al salir de clases, ella le prometió unas galletas caseras de su padre y ella sonrió alegre. Camino hasta llegara la parada del subterráneo, después de todo esa academia de artes estaba casi al otro lado de la ciudad de Paris. Al lado de su hogar había un colegio donde pensaba asistir, pues quedaba a menos de 100 metros, pero cuando esa beca llego de parte de la directora y le prometieron todos los gastos.

Había aceptado sin pensarlo.

Sus padres la habían apoyado, impulsándola a seguir sus sueños.

Unos gritos la hicieron detenerse, de reojo noto como a lo lejos una extraña mujer de ropas diferentes a lo común, estaba prácticamente levitando en el aire mientras de sus ojos salían unos poderosos rayos.

Cada vez los villanos de Paris eran más extraños.

-¿Estas lista Tikki?-pregunto la peli azul al ser dentro de su bolsa de lado.

Esta asintió emocionada, antes que la transformación iniciara.

Mientras volaba por los aires como Ladybug, recordó vagamente como hace casi un año su aventura como heroína había empezado. Esos extraños aretes habían aparecido de un día a otro en su cama, mostrándole a Tikki, su mejor amiga en todo el mundo. Luego de estar en negación por la idea de no querer ser una heroína, había terminado aceptándolo cuando había visto civiles en peligro.

No se arrepentía.

Ahora ser un héroe era una parte de su vida que no dejaría por nada.

De pronto un rayo láser estuvo a punto de darle, pero de la nada unos brazos la sujetaron por la cintura y antes de darse cuenta, estaba en un tejado de la ciudad. Alzo su rostro aun en las manos de su rescatador de último minuto, con el pelo rubio desordenado y ojos verdes felinos, Chat Noir hizo su usual aparición de último minuto.

-My lady siempre es un honor poder rescatarla-dijo en tono coqueto que le caso un ligero sonrojo, antes de bajarse algo brusca de sus brazos.

Su compañero desde su primer día como héroe en Paris, siempre había demostrado un cariño especial a ella. Si bien al principio no le daba mucha importancia, poco a poco sus intentos habían dado frutos, ahora se sonrojaba en clases pensando en el joven y quien podría ser el sujeto detrás de la máscara. Pero no lo dirían, más que todo por ella, quien se negaba a dejar un tema tan peligroso al descubierto.

Si Hawk Moth se enterara, sería peligroso.

-Deja de bromas Kitty, es hora de acabar con el villano-dijo con la usual seguridad y libertad que el traje proporcionaba.

El gato sonrió de forma alegre, antes de seguirla como siempre.

La batalla había resultado algo complicada, más que todo por los niveles de peligro que un rayo láser saliendo de los ojos implicaba. Pero como siempre su Lucky Charm y algo de su ingenio para poder usar un pato de goma, lograron hacer que el día terminara sin menos complicaciones.

Luego de todo el desastre solucionado, choco los puños con su compañero felino.

-¡LADY BUG POR AQUI!-grito una morena que conocía bastante bien.

Su nombre era Alya, si no se equivocaba asistía a clases a la escuela al lado de su hogar. ¿Cómo lo sabía? La había rescatado un par de veces como Ladybug, además que era la chica que manejaba el Ladyblog, no la conocía con su identidad de civil, pero le parecía alguien encantadora.

Le sonrió a la cámara de su celular que estaba muy cerca de su rostro, pero al escuchar el pitido de sus aretes, uso una vaga disculpa antes de salir volando.

…

Habían pasado una hora desde el anterior atentado, si bien había disfrutado salir algo temprano ese día, la tarea no lo compensaba del todo. Por lo cual se veía incapaz de resolver un estúpido ejercicio de matemáticas en su habitación. Detestaba que matemáticas fuera una materia fundamental, que incluso en una academia de artes tuviera que ver lo básico. Escucho a Tikki reír desde su mesa con unas cuantas galletas.

Intentando distraerse volteo a ver una pared llena de fotos de Chat Noir, había comenzado hace unos meses con una fotografía que le pareció adorable, luego habían continuado las imágenes hasta casi llenar una pared. No es como si su compañero le gustara…bueno, al menos no le gustara tanto. Es solo que el estúpido gato callejero se había colado de forma inesperada en su interior.

Así sin permiso.

Sonrió viendo una fotografía que estaba en el Ladyblog que ella había puesto en la pared. Donde Chat Noir estaba con un brazo sobre los hombros de Ladybug, ambos con una sonrisa dejando que Alya les sacara la fotografía.

Muchos fanáticos especulaban que podrían ser una pareja, algo que no era verdad. Lo peor era cuando Chat sacaba el tema a colación en sus patrullas.

" _Eso podría solucionarse fácilmente My lady"_

Decía de forma coqueta.

Recordó vagamente como Lyanna se sonrojaba levemente ante el nombre de Chat Noir, aceptando que era un joven apuesto, pero que sin duda haría una mejor pareja con Ladybug. Con la frente sombreada de azul, mejor prefería escucharla a ella hablar sobre alguno de sus amores platónicos, últimamente era Adrien Agreste.

Nunca lo había conocido en persona, solo sabía que ese rubio era el hijo de su diseñador de modas preferido. Ese hombre había ido la semana anterior en persona para elegir un ganador en un concurso de ropa, ella había ganado, casi se desmaya cuando ese imponente hombre le dijo que tenía talento y que hablaría con la directora para darle una pasantía en su último año.

Salió de su ensoñación cuando su padre le llamo para ayudarlo en la panadería, con la excusa perfecta para dejar las matemáticas y con una mirada de reproche de Tikki, salió corriendo con una promesa de llevarle galletas al terminar.

Si bien ella no era para nada mala cocinando, prefería estar de cajera atendiendo a las personas. Ya casi era la hora donde todos salían del trabajo y las clases, por lo cual se llenaba un poco el lugar. Pero después de esa oleada de gente, las cosas eran bastante relajadas hasta la hora de cerrar. Después de acomodar nuevamente la mercadería restante, uso el manos libres para atender una llamada de parte de Lyanna.

Su amiga estaba súper emocionada por un juego nuevo que le había recomendado otra de sus compañeras, una chica asiática llamada Luka que estudiaba en la escuela que deseaba ser escritora, no era muy amiga suya, pero era bastante amable con Lyanna. El punto es que le había recomendado un juego de Zelda que le termino prestando, dejándola súper emocionada.

-De verdad Marinette, Link es el hombre perfecto para mi…además cuando le promete a Zelda rescatarla, dios pensé que iba a llorar-comentaba Lyanna que aparentemente jugaba al otro lado.

Rio un poco por bajo al escucharla, ignorando la campanita que indicaba nuevos clientes.

Ella era buena en los video juegos gracias a que jugaba mucho con su padre, pero no fue hasta que conoció a Lyanna, que jugo mucho más a menudo para entender cuando hablaba de personajes. Para ambas sin duda, el juego fiel al cual comentaban siempre era The leyend of zelda, atrapadas por el genial héroe que trascendía generaciones y salvaba su pueblo, junto a la princesa, era fantástico. Excepto el templo del agua en ocarina of time, ese templo era odiado por ambas.

-Ese juego de zelda es muy bueno, aunque espero que el que saldrá para la wii u sea mejor-expuso con una sonrisa, sin saber que había llamado la atención de los clientes nuevos, o al menos uno en específico.

…

Ese día había sido una tortura eterna para Adrien Agreste, trabajar como modelo para su padre, ir a clases y ser un héroe, no era algo fácil. Por suerte cuando todo termino en su trabajo como modelo, pudo salvar el día junto a su querida Ladybug, eso siempre alegraba su día. Esa chica era la mujer de sus sueños, llevaba casi un año junto a ella como compañero de aventuras, notando que por fin parecía haber un avance, ella parecía notarlo ahora. Esto último provocaba que estuviera en una nube de felicidad durante el día, incluso soportando cuando Chloé se le pegaba como un chicle.

Para su suerte tenía dos grandes amigos, uno era Nino su compañero de banco y la otra era Alya la enamorada de su amigo, aunque aún no eran nada, a veces parecía que sí. A veces sentía que era un mal tercio, pero sus amigos lo apoyaban siempre con una gran sonrisa.

Incluso ese día que lo vieron algo cansado, lo animaron a ir por un helado para salir del estrés de la vida normal. Al finalizar y listos para irse a su casa, Nino recordó que debía pasar por una tienda antes de ir a su hogar. Alya dijo que lo acompañaría animada, él con pocas ganas de ir a su solitario hogar, acepto.

Se sorprendió cuando la parada estaba justo al lado de su escuela, era una panadería que olía bastante bien. Al entrar Nino pareció estar en el cielo, pues paso por todos los estantes inseguro de que comprar, Alya quien parecía tan nueva como él, siguió a su moreno amigo.

Él estaba por seguirlos, pero se detuvo al ver a la cajera que estaba en ese momento.

Su cabello era azulado y corto sobre sus hombros, totalmente suelto, sus ojos eran azules claro que brillaban ante alguna ocurrencia que salían de los audífonos que tenía puestos. Sus ropas eran ocultas por divertido delantal de conejitos y su piel era blanca. Rápidamente su cerebro recordó a la última chica que había visto con esas características, físicamente era casi como estar viendo a Ladybug. Recordaba también como el pelo de su amada héroe había sido cortado en una batalla hace unas semanas, quedando exactamente igual de corto como la chica lo llevaba.

Pero era ridículo.

Su Lady no podría estar tan cerca de él sin notarlo.

-Ese juego de zelda es muy bueno, aunque espero que el que saldrá para la wii u sea mejor-expuso con una sonrisa.

Una parte dentro de él se movió inquieta, no solo encontraba una chica similar a su amada, sino que también conocía sobre video juegos. Dentro de su mente se recrimino por ser algo nerd y friki sobre video juegos, pero una parte aun mayor pensó que Ladybug fuera fanática de video juegos.

Debería casarse con ella si fuera así.

-Deberíamos jugar super smash un día, la E3 pronto anunciara el nuevo juego que esperamos, estoy segura-añadió con diversión.

Se sonrojo levemente al pensar que incluso su voz era similar.

Pero no podría ser tan fácil encontrarla.

¿Cierto?

Había pasado meses enteros investigando la identidad de quien podría ser sin resultados, no podría caerle la identidad como si fuera algo tan fácil. Además, no podría llegar y decirle que él era Chat Noir esperando que ella respondiera si era la heroína más famosa de Paris.

Estuvo tan concentrado que ignoro cuando la chica dejo de hablar, mientras Nino se encaminaba a ella abrazándola con una facilidad que le hizo fruncir el ceño, al igual que a Alya.

-Marinette sigues siendo tan pequeña como siempre-dijo Nino revolviéndole el cabello.

La chica se quejó antes de alejarse.

-Nino déjame tranquila, acaso debes comprar un soborno a tus padres por una mala nota-expuso con ambas manos sobre sus caderas y mirada altanera.

Igual que Ladybug.

Adrien se golpeó mentalmente, intentando dejar de intentar encontrar similitudes.

De pronto la chica noto que no estaban solos, giro a verlos con una mirada inocente, antes de sonreír amablemente. Algo en su interior se agito, casi pudo jurar un leve sonrojo, pero esperaba que no. Aunque al ver la mirada picara de Alya, la cupido Alya que hace dos meses le buscaba novia, supo que estaba jodido.

…

Ella vio a Nino, su amigo de la infancia explicarle a los otros dos como se conocían. Como ambos habían estado juntos desde prescolar, hasta que ella fue transferida a una escuela de artes. Ambos debían ser nuevos en el colegio, pensó que de ella no haber entrado a su escuela de artes, definitivamente los hubiera conocido a ambos. Aunque si bien conocía a Alya, al menos como Ladybug, no recordaba haber conocido al otro chico rubio. En su mente algo le decía que lo había visto en otro lugar, pero no recordaba donde exactamente.

-Mi nombre es Alya, este chico aquí es Adrien-se presentó ella y a su amigo.

Vio ambos deteniéndose un momento en Adrien, estaba segura que ese nombre debía sonarle, pero no recordaba donde.

Igualmente sonrió.

-Mucho gusto en conocerlos, yo soy Marinette-se presentó con amabilidad.

Nino comento algo sobre las clases y como estaban agotados, ella tomo unos panecillos dulces del mostrador, regalándoselos. Los tres la vieron como si fuera un ángel, a lo que ella rio nerviosa.

-Mi padre no se molestara cuando le diga que se los di a unos amigos, espero les alegre un poco el día-dijo conservando aun su sonrisa.

Nino la volvió abrazar, ella rio recordando como de niño su amigo moreno se había declarado a ella siendo posteriormente rechazado. Mejor dicho, hace unas semanas su amigo pasaba más seguido, comentándole algo sobre una nueva chica que le interesaba. Casi podía dar todo su dinero a que se trataba de Alya, por lo cual le gustaría apoyarlo en todo lo posible.

-Deberíamos salir algún día los cuatro-expuso Alya con mirada cómplice a Adrien, este giro a verla con advertencia que ella ignoro.

Asintió sin entender bien que pasaba, después de todo salir con Nino no era molestia.

-Regresen pronto-los despidió a los tres, antes de atender nuevamente su teléfono.

En este vio un mensaje de Lyanna comentando lo mucho que Link se parecía físicamente a su amor platónico Adrien, el modelo. Sintió como se quedó en shock, sintiéndose una tonta al no reconocer que había hablado con el chico famoso del que Lyanna siempre hablaba.

Su amiga la mataría.

Rio nerviosamente antes de ver a la entrada, una extraña sensación en su interior al rebobinar la escena vivida anteriormente.

Era su imaginación…o sentía que ya había hablado con ese rubio antes, su voz sonaba extrañamente familiar. O al menos eso pensó en lo poco que lo escucho.

Seguramente fue su imaginación.

…

Adrien caminaba con las manos en su pantalón, mientras Nino reía algo nervioso y Alya pinchaba su costado con mirada divertida.

-Vamos Adrien no tiene nada de malo, la chica era bonita, si quieres te consigo su número con Nino-siguió pinchando la futura reportera.

Rojo como un tomate intento ignorar sus intentos de juntarlo con Marinette.

Pero mientras ella soltaba una carcajada, Nino le decía que Marinette era encantadora. No pudo evitar ver sobre su hombro la panadería.

Era raro…pero juraba que Marinette podría ser Ladybug.

Aunque probablemente todo era su imaginación.

 **Fin**

 _Al igual que hice en otros momentos, Lyanna es un oc que cree basándome en mi amiga Eva, es muy probable que utilice este personaje en otras historias de la página. No es la primera vez que lo hago, ya en otros fandom al crear personajes los suelo usar a menudo, aunque esta es la primera vez que hago un oc en base a un amigo cercano._

 _ **Nota:**_

 _ **Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

 _ **Sayonara sexys lectores.**_


End file.
